The Lion King II: Scars of the Heart
by Brasta Septim
Summary: This is the story that immediately follows "Through Simba's Eyes". This time it will be the story of kopa and vitani, before simba's pride happened and before zira left. Co-written with StrikeTheWolf
1. Prologue

**Now we start with the story from Simba's pov. **

Immediately after we retook the Pridelands, everything settled down again. The hyenas fled back to the Elephant Graveyard, and the few lionesses loyal to Scar switched over to us. The only one I was worried about was Zira; she was extremely vengeful, and I wouldn't put it past her to try to kill me. Her cubs were better, though; her twins, Nuka and Vitani. Nuka was a scruffy-looking cub who was shy and unhealthy, while Vitani was healthy and playful. Both had been born the day before I had arrived, thank heavens. Otherwise the drought and lack of food would have killed them. After a few weeks, the grass grew again. Trees were rejuvenated almost instantly, rain came pouring down for days, and the herds returned. All was well.

That accounted for almost everything; now that I was king, I took Nala as my queen. I loved her as much as ever, and she was an invaluable aid to my rule. If it wasn't for her help and Zazu's, I would probably have been overwhelmed in a week. Ruling was a lot of work; I had to make the morning rounds with Nala, keep a constant border patrol, set aside the kills, and repel invaders. We didn't have many invaders, luckily; mostly just rogue lions that drift in from time to time.

My personal life with Nala was going absolutely great; after all we'd been through, we couldn't possibly leave each other. By the end of the first year of my reign, we already had a cub; Kopa. He was a small cub who looked more like Nala than me, but still had my traits; adventurous, curious, and unfortunately, reckless. Luckily he never disobeyed me ( that I knew of, that is). If he got into as much trouble as I did as a cub, I was going to have a lot of worrying to do. He loved to torment Zazu (another trait we shared), but had his mother's soft side. We couldn't be prouder parents.

One morning, when Nala and I were about to go on our morning rounds, we found Kopa sulking in the cave, something he never does. Nala walked up to him, "Kopa, what's wrong?" He looked up at his mother and said sadly, "I don't have any friends, Mommy." This came as a shock to me; who wouldn't want to be his friend? Then again, we had never let him out of the cave for extended periods. Forgive me for being a little overprotective; my father, and Sarafina, Nala's mother, had been murdered years ago, and I didn't want to have the experience of losing another family member. We had to find him a friend. I looked at Nala, who immediately read my mind, "Vitani, maybe?" I shook my head in agreement; Vitani was nothing like her mother, and was not likely to go on suicidal revenge attacks just because a bad king was dead. Besides, he needed a friend. "All right." I told him. "We'll introduce you to Vitani. I'm sure you will get along very well together."

**I know it's not much of a start, but I'm writing this on a school computer a few minutes before class starts. I have to keep it short. Stay tuned for Kopa's pov!**


	2. Vitani

I found myself sitting in the cave, hoping I was actually going to see someone my age soon. I looked towards the entrance of the cave, to see a female cub my age walking towards me. She had a darker coat than me, and electric blue eyes. She glanced and my direction and promptly curtsied. She looked at me, a gleam in her eyes, and said sarcastically, "Hello, _your esteemed highness. _It seems I've been hired as your new friend by the queen." She looked from side to side, and said, slightly envious, "Wow, Mom wasn't kidding when she said it was nice up here. This is a pretty awesome cave you royals have got here. Only one problem…" My head snapped up immediately, and I said, confused, "What?" She looked at me directly and said, "It seems there is a lack of friend in here. Luckily," she said, drawing herself up proudly, "_I'm_ here to remedy that problem."

I moved towards her, curious and excited to finally meet someone else my age. "What's your name?" I asked. She leaned casually against a cave wall and said coolly, "I think I need your name before I give you mine." I looked at her, a little confused again.

"It's Kopa. _Prince _Kopa." I said, sitting back on my haunches in a regal position. She rolled her eyes, and then flashed me a kittenish look. "Mine's Vitani. Just Vitani." She said, moving towards me playfully. She crouched down, and then suddenly leapt towards me. A couple of seconds later, I found myself on my back, Vitani's paws pinning me to the ground. "Pinned ya!" she said, smirking slightly. I struggled, but the attempt was futile. I couldn't believe it; I'd been pinned by a girl! She looked down at me smugly, "I'll let you up…_if_ you promise me one thing." I looked up at her curiously.

"What?" She gave me a mischievous smile and said, "Don't make me call you prince, and don't call yourself prince around me. If you want to be _my_ friend, you can't be so cocky. Understand?" I nodded, but was still mystified. She thought _I_ was cocky? If she was any haughtier, her head would likely explode. But I still responded, "All right, all right. Just let me up." She sighed and took her paws off my chest, sauntering gracefully to the other side of the cave. Goodness, this girl I'd just met seemed more regal and dignified than either of my parents. I had a feeling we were going to be good friends.

At that moment, Mom came into the cave. She chuckled softly, and said to Vitani, "Ah, I see you two have met." Vitani nodded, and curtsied low. She rose again, and said, "Yeah, I've met Kopa already. And I already beat him in a game of "pinned ya!" once." I looked at Vitani, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, no fair! I didn't even know you were gonna do that!" Vitani smiled at me, and said, "Of course not; telling you earlier would take all the fun out of it!" Mom looked down at me, and chuckled softly, "Don't worry, Kopa; I used to beat your dad at that all the time when we were cubs. He got over being beaten by a girl rather quickly." She looked at the both of us, and walked out, saying, "Have fun, you two!"

Once we were alone again, Vitani moved towards me friskily. I saw the gleam in her eyes, and said. "What else are you in the mood to play?" She moved very close to me, then reached out and batted my shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" she called, sprinting away.

"O no I'm not!" I said, and chased after her full speed. Man that girl was fast; I couldn't get close enough to tag her. I sprinted after her, trying to keep up; but I was getting nowhere. Why? Because she was running circles around me; I mean _literally_ running circles around me. "Am I too fast for you, slowpoke?" She laughed over her shoulder as I tried in vain to catch her.

After several hours of this embarrassing exercise, we both stopped to catch our breath, Vitani still undefeated. She gave me her trademark smug smile, and said, "You're gonna have to get faster if you want to beat me. I'm undefeated!" Yeah, I'll admit it; I really wanted to wipe that smirk off her face. Without a second of warning, I jumped towards her, intending to pin her like she had me earlier. After ending up in a tangle of paws, I somehow found myself in the same position as before, with Vitani smiling down at me. "Sorry, but you're gonna have to do better than that; _I'm_ an expert." After seeing what she had done, I certainly believed it. Then came a loud voice from outside the cave, "Vitani!"

Vitani let me up a few seconds later, shaking the dust off of her fur. She glanced back towards the cave entrance, and said, "Sorry, Kopa, but Mom's calling. I'll see you around, okay?" I nodded, saddened that my friend was going.

"Yeah, I'll see you too. Bye, Vitani." She smiled.

"Bye, Kopa." As she walked away, her coat illuminated by the dying sunlight that filtered into the cave, I knew this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Introductions

**Vitani's POV**

The next day, I headed over to the cave again. Kopa was there, looking very excited. "Guess what!" He squeaked, tail twitching. I sighed dramatically and said, "What, O prince?" He blurted out, "My parent's are lettin me go to the water hole today!" Well that wasn't too surprising; the King and Queen had to let him go sometime. But that on its own wasn't enough to get Kopa this excited; I'd known him one day, and I could figure out that much.

"What's the condition?" I asked intuitively. Kopa opened his mouth to speak, but I heard a different voice speaking form behind me.

"That _you _go with him." I turned around to see Queen Nala looking down at me from a rock. I sighed and said, faking resignation, "Yes, your majesty. I'll babysit him if I have to." I was faking it, the queen knew; I really wanted to play with Kopa again, and introduce him to my friends. But Kopa couldn't tell I was faking.

"Hey! I resent that!" He squeaked, looking slightly stung. I shook my head and turned back to him, "Relax, Kopa; let's go already." We headed out of the cave and down the slope of Pride Rock. Soon, we arrived at the watering hole. All my friends were there, including my cousin, Nikoso, Ribusa, Safiya, Mejo...and my brother, Nuka. After chatting briefly with Nuka, I went and introduced Kopa.

"Nikoso, Kopa; Kopa, Nikoso." The cream-furred cub smiled broadly and inclined his head respectfully, "Nice to meet you, your highness." Before Kopa could say anything, I told Nikoso, "Don't call him 'Your Highness'; it just makes his ego bigger."

"Hey!" Kopa protested in indignation. I fought back a laugh and said cheekily, "What? It's true, isn't it?" Kopa glared at me best he could, until I laughed and said, "All right, all right; I take that back." I introduced Kopa to the rest of the cubs: Ribusa, Nikoso's sister; Safiya, her best friend; and little Mejo, Safiya's brother. All of them were friendly except for Nuka, who was sulking along the edge of the watering hole as usual. He had never been much of social type, being very self-conscious about his appearance. Mother had never treated him very well, unfortunately.

After all the introductions were said and done, Ribusa brought up a wonderful idea, "Hey, why don't we all go for a swim?" Now _that_ was a good idea, as it was midmorning, and the sun was getting very hot. I looked at kopa, and was immediately surprised; he looked as if someone had just suggested he throw himself off a cliff. I looked at him, my suspicion growing as I read his expression. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw him glancing at the water as if it was about to bite him.

As nonchalantly as I could, I strolled casually over to him. "What's wrong? You've never swam before?" The look on his face told me he hadn't. I looked at him and said, "Look, if you need me to teach you, I will." I led him over to the water. I placed my paws in the water and shivered; it was a bit cold this morning. I looked back at him, nodding. He gulped, and gingerly put one paw in the water. He recoiled and jumped back as if stung.

"Geez, that's cold!" I sighed and said, "Relax; you'll get used to it." I glanced over at the other cubs; they hadn't yet noticed our conversation. Kopa stepped into the water again, then looked at me, wondering what to do next. I waded further out in the water; once deep enough, I started paddling towards the center. Getting more and more confident, Kopa paddled out further; I decided to let him keep swimming on his own. Bad idea.

I turned around when I heard splashes coming from behind me; Kopa was desperately beating at the water, trying to stay afloat. The more he flailed around, the faster he was sinking. "Vitani, help me!" If I didn't help him, he was going to drown!


	4. Water

Without another thought, I swam over to Kopa as fast as I could. He was flailing his legs in every direction, trying to stay afloat to no avail. With all my strength, I pulled him, choking and sputtering, out of the water, and dragged him through the water to the shore. I was too terrified to think about anything else.

When we reached the shore, the other cubs had noticed what had happened, and had formed a crowd on the edge of the water. I pushed them aside, and let Kopa down. He was now lying on the shore, limp as a fish. I stood over him, my heart pounding as I waited for him to open his eyes. I bent over him and whispered, "Kopa, wake up."

His eyes fluttered open, and I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "What happ-"

"You almost drowned." I said. I thought for a minute, until I couldn't keep back the tears, "Kopa, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to almost drown! O gods, this is my fault! I'm so sorry; I'm so sorry; i'm so-" I stopped because he was clutching my paw tightly.

"It's all right, Vitani." he said, looking up into my eyes kindly. "I know you didn't mean for it to happen." I knew that, but I was still sobbing; and I never sobbed before. He looked up into my eyes, and my vision was obscured by a stunning flash of amber. After a few seconds, I realized it was his eyes, so full of kindness and forgiveness. To my embarrasment, I felt a wave of heat erupt in my face. I turned away, so he wouldn't see my face (which had just turned bright red). To cover up my embarassment, I said, "You know you can let go of my paw now." To my surprise, he also turned a bright shade of scarlet, and turned away. I felt a light fluttering in my stomach I was sure wasn't normal. 


	5. Mommy dearest

The Lion King 2: Scars of the Heart Chapter 6 (Brasta and StrikeTheWolf)

**Zira's POV:**  
>I looked up from the cave floor wondering what all the commotion outside was about. Then again, there has always been something or other after Simba killed off my mate, Scar. It just seems that he needs a crisis every now and then just to make himself seem like a great king. <em>The self-absorbed, conceited, <strong>murdering<strong>..._ nevermind, I'd worry about it later.

I stretched and yawned, shaking the sleep from my limbs. It seems that I have been sleeping longer than normal these days…too much plotting I guess. Of course, how can one truly have revenge if you don't use your brain? I'm not one of those revolting hyenas Scar had brought around... nevermind, he knew what he was doing since they served their purpose well. That's why I had loved him, before _Simba_ took him away; Scar had always been as cunning as myself.

I headed out of the cave, spotting a large crowd of cubs and grown lionesses around the watering hole, chattering loudly and excitedly. I walked down to the water hole to see what was the matter... and noticed Vitani in the middle, next to someone or something very soggy and very furry. I saw, furious, a certain wet furball next to MY daughter, the filthy, nieve, pathetic excuse of a prince. I decided to get a better look, and possibly cause some mayhem; _after_ I found out why HE was holding her paw!

**Vitani's POV:**  
>After that more than embarrassing episode, I noticed that almost everyone... nope,<br>scratch that... **_everyone_** was watching us... including my mother. "O gods; this is  
>going to be hard to explain." I started to reposition myself and try to make this appear less…well, awkward. Since Kopa's paw was still latched firmly onto my own, that was going to be rather difficult. Not that I wanted to move, of course; it was still kind of hard seeing as my stomach was still doing loop-de-loops. I almost fell over in embarrasment, but I feigned a cough so as not to arouse suspicion...scratch that, <strong><em>more<em>** suspicion. I noticed Kopa looking at me worriedly, it was as if he cared... hmm, I'd have to ask him about that later.

Amidst the now-dead silence, I noticed Mom pushing her way through the still  
>shocked crowd, looking quite irate. My ears flattened, and I tried to make myself as small as possible; while I noticed Kopa also magically shrinking in size as he recognized my<br>mother. I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed what happened when she gets angry.

"Vitani, what is the meaning of this?" she demanded, her voice as cold and sharp as a steel blade.

"I-I-I well, we all went swimming an... um... K-Kopa started sinking and…" I  
>stammered. Then, to my embarassment, the tears came again.<p>

"That's when she saved me, um, Zira." Kopa finished for me. He was looking as terrified as I was, but had mercifully saved me the trouble of explaining the rest. I was about to thank him, but Mom had other plans…

"You saved him? What an unfortunate turn of events." She said in her usual sarcastic,  
>patronizing manner.<p>

"_What was that, Zira!"_ a voice behind me shouted.

"Ah, Simba; I merely said what a fortunate turn of events, your _highness_." Mom  
>replied smoothly, still agonizingly sarcastic.<p>

"I need no recognition from you!" The king moved towards his son urgently, "Kopa, are you alright?" the King said  
>switching from anger to concern in a matter of seconds.<p>

"Yes dad- I'm-" _Cough. _"-fine." _Another cough._ "-thanks to... Vitani." He responded, gasping and coughing between words.

"Yes, well thank you Vitani," he said, smiling warmly towards me. He turned to my mother, switching back to a stern expression in a matter of seconds. "and as for you, Zira, I suggest you take your  
>leave, as I am taking mine." The king said, as he picked Kopa up and carried<br>him back to the den. _I hope he's still okay. It's my fault this happened!_ I thought, beginning to break out in fresh tears. Unfortunately, I was roughly jerked out of my thoughts by a demanding voice.

"Vitani! Come! We are leaving now!" Mom said imperiously, as she turned swiftly and walked  
>back in the direction of our den. I followed, but at a distance. I sensed she<br>was in one of her moods… and I don't like to be near her when she's in one of her moods. As I entered the den, Mom immediately spun around and started to speak to me.

"Vitani?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"I thought I told you that even though I agreed to let you play with Kopa that  
>you mustn't get too…attached to him." The way she said <em>attached<em> made me  
>shudder. What was she planning? And why was she worried about me feelings toward kopa? I definitely wasn't going to tell her what I was feeling, but I was going to defend him.<p>

"Yes, Mom, but other than being slightly, well... _very_ arrogant, he's nice, and kind and forgiv-" I was cut off sharply by Mom, who was grinning down at me very strangely.

"You care about him? That's preposterous..." Her demeanor switched to almost elated very quickly, and she lowered her voice to a thinking tone, " so preposterous, it might just  
>work…" I noticed a certain glint in her eyes, and I also noticed she had returned to normal, "Vitani, my little, sweet, innocent little Vitani, I have<br>been so harsh on you. I apologize for yelling at you, and I've changed my mind about the prince; I completely approve!"

"You do, Mom?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes... of _course_ I do. Now run along with your friends, I-_mommy_ needs to get some sleep." She said with a yawn.

"Oh; okay Mom!" I went off as giddy as a bee, whatever that was.

**Zira's POV:**  
>I looked at my daughter as she left, chuckling cruelly. I knew how to get my vengeance. It didn't matter how. As Scar used to say, "Scruples are for the priveleged; we who are not must use cunning to get what we want." I laid back down on the floor, grinning evilly, <em>Ah, Simba... at last I have found your weakness; revenge, sweet <strong>revenge,<strong> will be_  
><em><strong>MINE<strong>!_


	6. Water: Kopa's POV

**Kopa's POV**

At the moment I began feeling my head becoming heavy, I felt a sharp tug that pulled me out of the water and onto shore. I immediately sputtered and gasped once I broke the surface, trying to expel the water that had gotten into my lungs. I could barely breathe, my head was throbbing, and I was only semi-conscious. I could just hear loud chattering, and a soft voice whispering in my ear, "Kopa, wake up!"

My eyes opened, but the image was fuzzy; all I could make out was a tan shape vaguely resembling a cub. My ears cleared up, and I found myself staring into a pair of very bright, electric-blue eyes. I breathed a loud sigh of relief. But I could still see the beginnings of tears in Vitani's eyes. I was worried; what could possibly have made her cry? I had just blacked out as soon as I sank, and didn't remember much afterwards. I lifted my head weakly and said, "What happ-"

"You almost drowned." Vitani said, not as much matter-of-factly as much as anxiously. But why did she look so guilty if she had pulled me out? Then she started actually sobbing, tears falling from those beautiful eyes..._Wait a minute! _I thought, mentally backpedaling. _Back up._ Did I just think..._**beautiful** eyes? _I looked up as the tears kept coming. "Kopa, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to almost drown! O gods, this is my fault! I'm so sorry; I'm so sorry; i'm so-" I gently clasped her paw, thinking it would calm her down.

"It's all right, Vitani." I said reassuringly, trying to console her. This wasn't her fault... I was the one who had gone out in the water too far. "I know you didn't mean for it to happen." She was still sobbing, to my sadness. I'd never seen her cry before, and it was painful to see my friend in this state. As I looked her straight in those cyan orbs, she suddenly turned away and said, sounding slightly embarrassed, "You know you can let go of my paw now." To my horror, I could feel my face burning in embarrasment. I guessed she had seen my blush, and I turned away in an attempt to remedy this awkward situation. My stomach was doing somersaults for some strange reason as I somehow remained clutching her paw_. Kopa, Get a hold of yourself!_ I thought, blushing even more.


	7. Anxiety

**Kopa's POV**

It was not long before Vitani and I found ourselves surrounded by **everyone**, their curious stares falling full force upon us. I'll admit it; I don't really like crowds, and I _really_ don't like being stared at by crowds. I grasped Vitani's paw even tighter, to the embarassment of both of us. But I just didn't want to let go; I felt safe this way. But I still tried move into a position that appeared less awkward,while my heart was pounding in my chest. Vitani said next to me, almost in a mutter, "O gods; this is going to be hard to explain." She suddenly fell over, coughing what I knew was a fake cough.

To make things worse, Vitani's mother pushed her way through the crowd; and she did not look happy. My ears flattened, I froze, and I crouched to the ground as low as I could, considering Vitani and I were attached at the paw. Vitani's mom was, admittedly, one scary lioness when she was in a mood; mainly 'cause I could usually hear the loud muttering and temper tantrums from their den. Vitani quickly took up the exact same stance I was in, looking up at her mom. Zira gave her a sharp look.

"Vitani, what is the meaning of this?" she demanded, her voice as cold and sharp as a steel blade. I could fell Vitani moving even closer to me, and she stammered, ""I-I-I well, we all went swimming an... um... K-Kopa started sinking and…" She began crying again, and I didn't want her mom to be mad at her; no matter how much **I** was scared of Zira. I finished the sentence for her.

"That's when she saved me, um, Zira." Vitani gave me a grateful look. Zira gave her daughter an extremely patronizing look.

"You saved him? What an unfortunate turn of events." I was slightly stung, but before I could anything I heard a voice shout behind me, "_What was that, Zira!" _My Dad was now amongst the crowd, glaring at Zira. Zira's tail twitched for a second, before she changed her manner slightly, "Ah, Simba; I merely said what a fortunate turn of events, your _highness_." The sarcasm was virtually oozing out of every word she spoke. Dad gave her a long look, and snapped, "I need no recognition from you!" Then he saw me, and his face softened. He moved towards me urgently, and Vitani and I finally separated our paws. "Kopa, are you alright?"

"Yes dad- I'm-" _Cough. _"-fine." _Another cough._ "-thanks to... Vitani." I said, every phrase punctuated with a cough. Dad loked kindly at Vitani, and said, ""Yes, well thank you Vitani," He looked back at Zira sternly. "And as for you, Zira, I suggest you take your leave, as I am taking mine." He pickedm e up by the scruff of the neck, and carrried me back to our den.

After we had arrived in the den, my dad set me down. He slowly and walked around to the entrance and laid down with a sigh. I looked, and happened to notice that he was looking at me with a lopsided grin. I looked at him quizzically. His face took on a look of parental concern, and he just said, "Kopa, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes dad, I've finally been able to stop coughing." I said with a shiver, still dripping on the cave floor.

"That's good." He looked worried now, as if bracing himself to tell me something he figured I would react badly to. "Now, Kopa... don't take this the wrong way, but... um, well- I think it might be for the best if you stay away from Vitani."

"WHAT!" I yelled, brimming over with outrage. She had just rescued me, for the love of the gods! "She didn't do anything, Dad! She SAVED me, thank you very much. And this is how you treat her?" I shouted, enraged. Dad raised a paw, giving me the "calm down and take deep breaths" look. I breathed in slowly, trying to calm myself down. It worked somewhat, and my dad patiently waited until I was a little calmer to say anything else. He shifted uneasily and said, beseechingly, "Just for a short time while things blow over... and Zira forgets about this." I looked up at dad, finding this explanation and situation utterly ridiculous in my cub mind.

"Why should Vitani or I have to suffer because of some dispute between YOU and her DAD?" I said, still angry. Dad shook his head, giving me the "you'll understand when you're older" look I knew so well.

"It's for your own good, Kopa…" I really could care less for my own good right now. "-and hers." He finished solemnly. Well, if it was for her good...

Once Dad noticed my expression, he knew he had my consent. He gave me his lopsided, cheesy grin again. "But if you think you can go out and not be noticed by Zira that's perfectly fine son." Yes, this is what I was waiting to hear!

"Sure Dad!" I piped up, tail twitching. I wasn't really worried about what Zira could do to me, however scary she was. "But, why are you so concerned? I mean I know she gets mad but she wouldn't…" I noticed my dad's blatant expression, and my courage dropped just a notch. "-well, anyway, thanks for caring so much, Dad. I'm going to go and see if my friends know everything's okay." Before I headed out of the cave, he stopped me, concern in his eyes again.

"Ok. But just promise me you'll be careful!" I nodded my head and ran off, leaving my dad alone in the cave.

**Simba's POV:**

How did this all happen? It's all good and well to have a friend... especially if Kopa is thinking the way I think he is. I approve; but, I can't help thinking this can't end well.

"Antelope for your thoughts, dear?" Nala, my dear soulmate, stepped out from the shadows of the cave, dragging in a fresh carcass. As she set it down, I looked her in straight in her sapphire eyes.

"I-I-I was just wondering... are we doing the right thing, dear?" Nala chuckled, unperturbed.

"Simba, he'll be fine... especially if he's not half as bad as YOU!" she said, tackling me like she had when we were cubs. We tussled like that for a few more minutes; but I couldn't take my mind off of my son. I eventuallyy stopped and glanced at her again, a father's worry showing through.

"Nal, are you sure this is a good thing? You and I both know how Zira is... and I can't risk losing Kopa to her; _especially_ if she uses Vitani to do it." A low growl emanated from Nala's lips. Nala always looked even more beautiful when angry... as long as the anger wasn't directed at you.

"If she so much as touches our son... I'll kill her myself." She spat vehemtly. She quickly changed demeanor and looked back at me, calm as ever. "But Simba... Scar is gone. And don't forget that people change…" I chuckled inwardly; if zira changed any more, she'd be an exact copy of my late uncle. "...moreover, Vitani would never hurt Kopa."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, anxious as ever. Nala gave me that dazzling smile of hers.

"I remember how we used to be…" She said, nuzzling me affectionately.

"I love you, Nal."

"And I love you too!"


	8. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING!

** Simba's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of a certain blue hornbill squawking in my face, "Outsiders, outsiders in the Pridelands!" I opened one eye, and yawned.

"What is it now Zazu?" I said. rather perturbed from my lack of sleep. The bird flew around frantically, while trying to keep his professional decorum.

"Sire, there are outsiders coming this way with their young, no males though…most curious."

"Lead me to them!" I said, snapping myself awake. If there were outsiders then I'd have to keep my wits about me. I looked at Nala beside me before I got up. She was still sleeping soundly, oddly enough. With a sigh, I followed Zazu out of the cave. He led me a considerable distance... until I finally caught sight of the new arrivals. There were twelve of them in total, eight cubs and four lionesses. Zazu was right; there were no males in this group, excluding the cubs. I was curious; how did they make it this far?

I approached the small band, slowly regaining my composure after my less than leisurely run. I stopped in front of them, panting, and commanded. "Halt! Come no further." One of the lionesses shot a venemous look in my direction; I ignored it stoically, and continued, "You are trespassing on my land, an offense punishable by death or exile. State your business." I finished, hating the official beginning dialogue that must be spoken. They looked warily at each other for a minute. Then they looked back towards me.

"We are lionesses fleeing from the plague of hyenas that has streaked across our land." One said. Hyenas? But we had driven them...ohhh. The hyenas must have decided to ravage their kingdom after they left ours. Despite myself, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. But the lioness continued,"Our mates were killed in the attacks; all we have left are our cubs."

"If you turn us away, you are worse than those savages." One spat out, almost challenging me. I looked up at them sympathetically, nad attempted to restore some cordiality to this converstion.

"I apologize for my earlier statement; that's just the mandatory greeting to strangers. I see you pose no threat. So…" I waited for them to tell me more of what happened. I had to be sure.

"We have searched far and wide, fleeing and searching for a suitable home. We had our pride ravaged, and our lands destroyed by those filthy hyenas. Will YOU give us safety?" the last one said, almost begging me for an answer. I shifted uneasily, thinking. Then Zazu spoke.

"Sire, they pose no threat; but 12 more mouths to feed…" I stared at Zazu in shock, and said sternly, "Zazu, they will help us catch more food. Since when has our generosity had boundaries? Remebmber your place, and hear this, Zazu" I turned away from him and spoke in an audible voice. "I welcome you all to the Pridelands, on the condition that once you are rested you will help us catch food." I looked at them searching for an answer. The first one looked at her fellow lionesses, and replied, "We agree to these terms...um…"

"Simba, my name is Simba."

"King Simba." she finished her sentence. I looked back towards them kindly, welcoming them with open arms. "Come; you must be weary after your journey. Walk with me, and I'll show you to your dens." I walked off and we started to converse like old friends who had been apart for a very long time. As we talked, I just so happened to notice Zira walking towards us warily. I fought down a growl, as I wondered if she was going to attack me in front of then new lionesses. Instead, she stared in our direction, and I watched her face go from shock... to joy? Joy on Zira's face was a strange and rare thing. She ran over to us and asked, "What are they doing here?"

"Hyenas, Zira. a horde of hyenas." So she knew Zira?

"Condolences, Heshima." She said to a tan-furred lioness with amber eyes. "I suppose you lost your mates as well; am I right Mganga?" she directed at a dark coloured lioness with electric blue eyes.

"Unfortunately you guessed right Zira." I looked towards Zira, a little worried. "You know them Zira?" I asked inquisitively.

For once Zira actually looked happy. "Yes, Simba. I know them. These are my old Pride members; it also seems that they've had a few cubs while I've been away. These two are Haraka and Uchungu." She said motioning to the remaining two lionesses: Haraka, a golden lioness with dark blue eyes; and Uchung, an almost look-alike for Zira... except she had purple eyes, and no scar on her ear.

"Well, seeing as you know them... will _you_ show them around?" I said, looking at Zira.

"Yes, my king." She said with great hidden sarcasm. I sighed and decided that I might be able to get some more sleep if I retired to my den.

**Zira's POV:**

With that encounter with Simba, we walked along and caught up on the past few years. I told them about my own children and learned theirs. Lati was an older cub with light hazel eyes, Karina an almost-perfect copy of Vitani, minus the tuft of hair ( and neon-green instead of electric-blue eyes), and Makini, a regular colored cub with brown eyes; Haraka's cubs. Mganga had Dari, a cream-coloured lion cub with deep cobalt eyes, and Dari's twin sister, Kisu. Uchungu had Aina (complete look-alike of Nala as a cub) and Upepo; a less scruffy, well-kempt copy of Nuka. Heshima had her only child, Kucha; a golden lioness cub with purple eyes. We walked awhile and my friends sent their cubs down to the watering hole.


	9. Ripples of Doubt

**DISCLAIMER: IF WE OWNED IT THERE WOULD BE A 3rd MOVIE RIGHT NOW!**

**Vitani's POV:**

I was at the waterhole with Kopa and the other surrounding cubs, trying to get as much playing in before the sun went down... when I heard Nuka gasp. I looked in the direction he was facing, and noticed about eight cubs that I had never seen before approach the waterhole. As you may guess, we were all shocked; who were the strangers?

Nikoso recovered first and went out to greet them. He always the most trusting of us. Kopa could be downright nieve sometimes; but I tended to be at least a little suspicious. By the time we had recovered and reached them, Nikoso was already talking to them as if they were old friends. If he keeps doing that he's gonna get pushed around way too easily... sorry if a sound a bit cynical, but it's true! I'd have to tell him that later; but right now there were more important things on my mind:

Number 1: Who were these cubs and were they staying here?

Number 2: Would this change anything?_ Like your friendship with Kopa?,_ a small voice in my head spoke. Shoving it and the fear that rose in my heart away, I focused on the task at hand; finding out who they were.

Nikoso turned toward us and announced, "Vitani, Kopa, Rubisa, Safiya, and Mejo... meet Lati, Makini, Karina, Kisu, Dari, Kucha, Aina, and Upepo. Their pride was attacked by hyenas and they came here seeking refuge. It seems that the King granted them that refuge and allowed them to stay." After Nikoso stood aside, the one called Lati stepped forward and said, "We really would like to thank your king for allowing us to stay," He looked warily, from side to side, a mischevious look in his eye, "but now that the introductions are over…" He grinned slightly, "**Pinned YA**!" he screamed, as he pounced at Mejo pinning him instantly. Pretty soon we all caught on. It turned into a full-on pinning war, our group against theirs... that is until Aina and Kucha decided to change sides. We laughed and played long into the night, and when the sun went down we were still half-heartedly pouncing at each other. When our parents finally came and got us, we were all half-asleep; I vaguely remember Mom picking me up and making Nuka walk home. He really didn't deserve the treatment mom gave him… but the damages were done. I think I was asleep long before my mom put me down.

I awoke the next morning, slightly stiff from all the running we did yesterday. However, it was a good kind of pain; the kind that makes you smile because you remember how you got it. I shook the sleep from my body and decided to go watch the sunrise. I didn't realize that another cub was there until I bumped into them, almost sending the cub tumbling off the promontory. "Kopa, are you all right?" I asked, assuming in panic that it was Kopa I almost sent to his death.

"Kopa? Oh, you mean _him_; my name's Lati, remember?" he said back, looking slightly shaken.

"O-Oh, I'm s-sorry Lati! I just wasn't watching where I was going and…" Not for the first time that week I started sobbing, thinking about how I almost killed someone I counted as a friend... AGAIN. Lati was somewhat taken aback, but he gingerly put his paw on my back and started patting it somewhat awkwardly. "It's okay, I probably shouldn't have been out here in the first place anyway. And besides, nothing happened, I'm still here aren't I... Vitani, right?" he said, this time smiling. After what seemed like an hour, I smiled back at him through the light coating of tears and said back a grateful, "Thank you." I then noticed that I was in an awkward position and if anyone saw us it would probably turn out for the worst. I told him I'd see him later at the waterhole with everyone else, right now I just needed to think. I felt a little light-headed, like I did when Kopa almost drowned; but this time I couldn't label it off as oxygen deprivation…

**Kopa's POV:**

I woke up with a slight pain in my head. "Guess I had too much fun last night," I said, chuckling to myself. I was still I bit groggy and stiff, so I decided against watching the sunrise today. I did notice as I went back to sleep that the new cub, Lati, was getting up. I rolled over and silently groaned; I didn't want to appear lazy in front of one of the new cubs. So I rested for a few more minutes before I yawned, and got up to join him. As I walked out onto the promontory, sunlight stretching over the horizon, I saw a rather awkward situation that made my stomach plummet through the rock. I managed a squeak."Vitani?"


	10. Jealousy Central

**DISCLAIMER: We own NOTHING, NOTHING, and again…NOTHING!**

**Alright Folks! Dear ladies and gents, Brasta and Strike have a very special surprise for you. Stay tuned for jealousy central!**

** Kopa's POV:**

"Vitani?" I squeaked, too shocked to say anything else. Emotions were spinning through my head, exploding and smashing into each other like demonic fireworks. My brain took htat moment to go on temporary hiatus. Before even thinking about my next move, my paws somehow became unglued from the ground, and I just ran off towards the waterhole. I really needed to think.

I finally arrived at the waterhole, tears forming in my eyes. She had acted like she actually cared about me and then... this! A tidal wave of sisillusionment engulfed me. If I confronted her, would I make matters worse? To say I felt shocked is an understatement; try betrayed, confused, worthless, stupid, nieve, sad... and angry?

No, it was jealous. In virtually minutes my entire perception of the world was shattered and all because of him. I knew what had happened; she'd thought me amusing for a while, but when the "new" cub stepped in he decided to try to get close to her. I don't know who he was, or why he was touching **my** Vitani! _Wait…my Vitani?_ I mentally backpedaled. She's was just my friend and nothing else, this just proves that! _Then why do you feel jealous, Kopa?_ A voice in my head spoke, almost patronizing me.

"Because I just don't want to lose her; that's all." I said aloud. _Why would you lose her to him, she can have more than one friend,_ The voice said, reasoning with me.

"This is different than just having more than one friend he had his paws on her!"

_You had your paws on her when she needed to be comforted; maybe she needed to be comforted then._ The voice was really starting to irritate me, especially since it was sounding so correct.

"Then why didn't she come to me? Answer that!"

_ Maybe she didn't have time too-_

"SHUT UP! I KNOW THAT!" I said, mentally shouting at myself. I knew she could have more than one friend; I knew she might've needed to be comforted; and I knew she may have needed it immediately. That I could understand. What was making me feel so dejected was that it wasn't ME this time that she ran to for comfort; it wasn't MY shoulder she cried on; it was HIS. Lati's. I didn't know why, but that name made me let out a low growl. _Breathe, Kopa. Calm down._ I took a deep breath.

After calming myself down, I decided to head back to the cave before anyone noticed I was gone. I'd deal with this later. I got back to my spot, getting ready to lie down and brood some more. But before I could lie down, a soft voice came from behind me, "Kopa?"

I slowly turned around to see Vitani through half-open eyes. I was still mad at her; but Gods, she was gorgeous as usual. The way her blue eyes sparkled, the way the sun caught her dark coat, her pretty laugh- "Kopa?" She said, snapping me out of my little trance. I nodded my head. Vitani whispered to me, "Can I talk with you?" Under present circumstances I would've said no; but the way she looked at me, it was as if she wasn't asking but pleading to talk to me. I think her look was a mixture of guilt, urgency and _pity_. I'm sorry, but that look would have been enough to break me right then and there; however, I stood my ground well enough. _Tell her to go away! _I mentally screamed at myself. But against my mind I answered back, "Sure, Vitani…what's wrong?" I added at the end, noticing her eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying. I felt slightly smug for a second, then felt ashamed of having such an unworthy emotion at seeing her plight. "Kopa?"

"Yeah, 'Tani?"

"We're friends, right?" Great; this is what she wanted to talk about. Just wonderful. "Yes," I said, waiting for the words that I am sure I would hear.

"And we can talk about anything, right?" That got another yes out of me, as if this wasn't painful enough. "Well... you know the new cub, Lati, right?" I gritted my teeth, fighting the growl down, and replied with another yes, but this one sounded pained. "Well, what do you think of him?" she asked as if she didn't notice. I fought back the urge to tell her what I saw this morning.

"He's a good guy, I think he's kinda fun to hang out with." I responded halfheartedly. "Um, Kopa there's something I need to tell you…" Vitani said with another strange look in her eye; was it guilt? But at that very moment, life decided to start at Pride Rock; so she hastily said, "I'll tell you later at the waterhole okay?" she said somewhat relieved. I shrugged off what I felt and said, "Fine I see ya around!" I said as I ran off looking for someplace to hide and think about this. I found a small cave out in the Pridelands far away from prying eyes. She likes him over me. _FINE!_ I mentally shouted to no one in particular. _But maybe I'm wrong, maybe there's nothing between them._ And with that small glimmer of hope I gathered up my courage and went to the waterhole; I had I long walk ahead of me.

**Vitani's POV:**

After that less than helpful talk with Kopa, I decided to go to the waterhole and think what I was about to tell him over. Was that really the case? Could I like two cubs the same way? My mind was going in a thousand directions at once. _Is liking two cubs even possible? Is what I think is between me and Kopa even there or just in my head? Was it just the simple fact that Lati was there to comfort me so readily after I had almost killed him, and that reminded me of Kopa? Or was it just Lati himself that made me feel like this. Is it even possible for anyone to feel all of this just because that one was close to me and the other one is new? How can I tell him how I feel? How can I tell THEM how I feel? God, I'm so confused!_

By this time I had reached the waterhole and joined my group, but I was too concerned in my own thoughts to pay attention to the conversation. Not for the first time I sighed and flopped my head down on my paws, hoping to either get one or both of them out of my head; but that was impossible. I can't push out either one. But why? Just recently Kopa became my best friend, and I've just recently met Lati; how could I possibly feel the same for both? _How, WHY!_ Mentally still battling with myself, I considered talking this out with my mom... but on second thought, that wouldn't be so wise. I can't just lay this all on Kopa, especially seeing as how this was turning out… maybe I could talk to one of my friends? No, they were too loose-lipped. Loyal friends? Yes. Vaults for secrets? No. As I still mulled these things over in my head, I noticed a certain cub with light hazel eyes looking down at me almost worried… Lati?

"Is this seat taken?" He asked motioning to a spot next to me. I nodded my head, and I needed someone to talk to anyway. _But I've only known him for a day!_ I screamed at myself. _But he makes me feel so secure, like Kopa does…_ "Are you okay, Vitani?" he asked. "I-I don't really know." I said, fighting down the foreign feeling in my chest, guilt, as he leaned in closer and said, "How so? Is this about this morning?" he asked, I only saw knowing and concern in his eyes. I could only nod my head yes. "Vitani, I don't really know what came over me this morning; it just looked like you needed someone to…umm, well, comfort you; and it just felt so... natural. I just can't explain it; I apologize if I caused you any problems." He said, almost like he was holding something back. I didn't know what; but it seemed like he almost regretted saying what he just said. Sighing he made a motion as if to leave.

"Lati, wait stay." I said; he went back to his normal position, "I-I can't explain what happened this morning either... but you're right, I did need some comfort. I don't know whether to appreciate it or to curse it. It's like these things are complicated now…" and so I explained everything that was going on in my head, and he just sat there and listened. As I reached the end he put a comforting paw on top of mine, "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble, but I can't really say I regret what happened. I meant every word I said, I assume you did too, the only thing is have you told him yet? This could get ugly if he knew and you didn't tell him in enough time. The only thing you have to decide is whether it's him or me…" He was cut off by a low growl from behind us; I turned around to see Kopa.

**Kopa's POV:**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, she was talking to him and holding his paw, and… and… I couldn't think straight anymore so I just let out a low growl. I noticed Lati get up, look at Vitani and walk off. "Kopa, I can explain…"

"Explain what, Vitani? That since this morning you like him over me? FINE! I just wish you would have been up front with me so that I didn't have to find out about it this way!" On this way, another growl escaped my lips; I was just too angry to do anything else. "Kopa it's not like that…" I cut her off "Then what is it like Vitani? Tell me, maybe I'm overreacting?"

"Yes, you are overreacting! I just happened to get upset because of what happened this morning-"

"Oh, I assume having a his arm around you was just unbearable!" I said patronizing her, for once not caring if I hurt her. "No; I almost killed him Kopa, KILLED HIM! And I got upset because of that and he comforted me, because YOU were too lazy to wake up!"

"Vitani, I-I'm sorry" I said, my voice getting softer, hoping she would understand. "Don't tell me you're sorry after all you just put me through in front of everyone, KOPA." She spat tmy name out as if it was a horrible curse. "I'm going to go talk to Lati, because HE apparently understands me!" she said, storming off; leaving me amidst her friends which were giving me mixed looks. _What the heck did I just do? Oh Gods, this my fault! _After I recovered from the shock, I ran after her. "Vitani, wait! I don't know what I was thinking! Vitani! Vitani! I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!" I said flopping down in the Savannah my only company my tears.

**Vitani's POV:**

I looked behind us to see Kopa. This was different from when my mother was staring me down; this time I was actually scared. Not for myself, but for the fact that I might've hurt him or our friendship. Lati walked away warily. I don't blame him; I had never seen that look in Kopa's eyes before. "Kopa, I can explain…"

"Explain what Vitani? That since this morning you like him over me? FINE! I just wish you would have been up front with me so that I didn't have to find out about it this way!" he growled again.

"Kopa it's not like that…" I said trying to reason with him.

"Then what is it like Vitani? Tell me, maybe I'm overreacting?"

"Yes you are overreacting, I just happened to get upset because of what happened this morning" I said, starting to explain to him what happened. "Oh, I assume having his arm around you was just unbearable!" he said, patronizing me. That really struck home with me. I'd gotten that tone from Mom enough, and I was _sick_ of it. "No, I almost killed him, Kopa. KILLED HIM! And I got upset because of that and he comforted me, because YOU were too lazy to wake up!" I said; this time I was past explaining; I wanted to hurt him.

"Vitani, I-I'm sorry" he said softer, apologetically. "Don't tell me you're sorry after all you just put me through in front of everyone, KOPA!" I spat his name with venom. "I'm going to go talk to Lati, because HE apparently understands me!" I said, storming off not to Lati, but just to any random direction hoping to be alone. I ran, finding a spot in the Savannah. Iwas regretting every word I just said to him; he had a perfectly good reason to be angry, but… and again I started to cry. But this time it was for a friendship that might possibly never heal. I don't know how long passed, until I heard a faint rustle of grass, and a small voice "Vitani?" I looked up.

**Like it? Hate it? Review us, ladies and gents! Brasta and Strike out!**


	11. Heartbreak

DISCLAIMER: If we owned it why would we be writing fan fiction?

**Now, unfortunately, tension are running high, and hearts will be broke... stay tuned for more!**

** Lati's POV:**

"Vitani?" I asked quietly. I had just found her after I heard the shouting stop; we were far away from anyone who would want to do her harm… Kopa! That name used to hold a sort of pity in my mind; now I only felt a protective anger towards it. How dare he hurt Vitani! Who did he think he was anyway? I tried to clear my head and looked at Vitani; instead of her usual smile she had a look of shame, and loss. Not to mention that tuft of hair on her head was now flat and covered in dirt; she must've been lying on the ground. "Vitani, are you okay?" I asked again. _Stupid question- of course she's not okay! _ I walked over to her and sat down next to her still shaking frame. "Vitani…"

She still gave no response. This time I added some command to my voice, "Vitani, look at me." I said forcefully enough to snap her out of her thoughts, but not enough to hurt her. "Lati?" she asked somewhat hopeful. "Yes, it's me Vitani. Do you want to talk about it?" she nodded her head and told me of recent events, I noticed her about to cry again so I did the last thing I expected to do I nuzzled her, and when a solitary tear escaped I wiped it away with my paw. "Lati, do you think I'm a bad person?' she asked between sniffs.

"Vitani, I could never think of you as a bad person, if anyone is a bad person it's Kopa, I can't believe he, did this to you." I said, controlling my anger because she was the one who needed comforting right now. "Don't say that Lati, don't ever say that! Kopa isn't a bad person, he did have a reason…" she said switching from anger, to reminiscence, to sorrow again. "That reason was me, this is my fault."

"No Vitani, it's not your fault, don't ever think that! I won't put the blame on anyone but please stop crying. It pains me to see you like this. I… I think I love you Vitani, but please just don't dwell on this any longer; you can't sob for the rest of your life." I said, nuzzling her again. This time she sat up and returned it. I don't know how long we sat there like that but in the end I think she finally calmed down. "Lati, I-I need to talk to Kopa about this, he has a right to know about… about us." She said looking at me with pleading eyes. I nodded my head giving my consent, as long as she was happy, I was fine.

**Kopa's POV:**

I finally stopped crying, but I was still too broken to move. What had I done? How on earth could I hurt her? Sure I was angry, but... I can't really explain what came over me back there; moreover I didn't think I could ever forgive myself for hurting Vitani, and that thought almost brought me to my knees. I heard someone coming up behind me, I turned around to see Vitani, her eyes red and puffy. I ahd a moment in which I flet something inside me snap, then drop into the depth of my mind. I got enough strength to sit up, before I could say anything she spoke, her voice quavering. "Kopa I have something to tell you…" I looked up, dreading what she was going to say next. She swallowed, and said, "I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but this has to end." This was exactly what I was afraid of, and my heart knew it. I stood there, almost hyperventilating, and said, "Who did you choose?" However, I already knew the answer.

"Lati." I groaned inwardly, and used all my force of will available to avoid hitting the ground, sobbing hysterically. This was the worst thing imaginable; I had just fought with her, and now she was abandoning me, Well, it was fitting; I deserved it. I had hurt her so badly, I deserved ten thousand painful deaths for what I had done. And to add insult to injury, we both knew it; it was my fault. _I_ had ruined my chance with her. _I _had ruined whatever we had had. It was my fault, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. I just looked into Vitani's eyes and said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. This is all... my fault." I looked up, broken inside, and said in a flat, emotionless tone, "I give you my consent. You can do whatever you want with it." To my dismay and horror, she started sobbing again. I thought for a second, then tentatively I put a comforting paw on her shoulder. "Don't cry. Please don't cry." I begged. "I don't want to see you unhappy because of something I said. Don't you understand? I see you with Lati and I know you're happy with him. I don't want to take that away from you; I care about you too much. I would rather be dead myself than see you miserable." I met her tear-filled eyes to let her know I was being sincere. "There's nothing worse to me than to know I've made you cry. I don't want my stupid mistake to ruin evrythingfor us, but it happened anyway. This is _my_ fault, my fault, my most grievous fault, not yours."

After a few moments, Vitani looked up at me, having stopped crying. "Why are you saying this? You must hate me now." I stared into her eyes longingly, then turned away.

"I don't hate you. I hate myself for what I did to you. I just can't forgive myself for this." Vitani looked at me with pity before walking away.

"Good night, Kopa."

"Good night, Vitani."

**Like it? Hate it? Well, please review it, ladies and gents! Brasta and Strike OUT!**


	12. Visions for the Future

**Simba's POV:** As I was about to go to sleep, I noticed Kopa shuffle slowly into the den. I moved over to make some room for him, but just curled up in a corner of the cave, a good distance from me. Curious, I moved towards him to see what was the matter. There was nothing physically wrong with him; but I could see he was staring blankly ahead, not enough noticing me. I hated to see my son so depressed and mopy. I'd have to talk about that in the morning, but right now the best thing I could do for him was to let him sleep, and let myself too. I laid my head on the rock floor, I was asleep within minutes. BIG MISTAKE!

When I opened my eyes, I saw myself in the Savannah somewhere near the waterhole. I looked up; the sky was as red as blood. I looked ahead to see two cubs standing over something shocking; the limp body of another cub, by the looks of it already dead. I ran towards them, trying to see who it was; but I couldn't get any further. As I stayed rigidly in place, unable to do anything, I saw one of the cubs turn around towards me. The cub mouthed a single word; "Kopa." My heart turned as cold as ice at the second. No, he couldn't be dead! I tried running again, but a maniacal laughter filled my ears, causing me to cover my paws in agony. The last thing I saw was a pair of bright red eyes, blazing as if lit with hellfire...

"Simba…SIMBA!" I woke up in a cold sweat, with Nala standing over me with a concerned look on her face. For once I was grateful the royals had private chambers, "Nala, what happened?" I asked breathlessly. "You were…writhing and screaming in your sleep. Her eyes were wide and looking at me warily."It was horrible; I thought you were sick." I saw her face grow sorrowful. "I'm okay Nal, just a bad dream." I said, shaking off the remnants of sleep. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, looking at me with concern. "No, it was just a dream, and nothing can come of dreams, right?" I said, still shaky from my vision. I was trying to convince myself, I knew; Nala and I had had our own little premonitions back when we were stuck in the jungle together, and they had come true.

"Yes, nothing comes of dreams." Nala said flatly, trying to convince herself as well as me. That was good enough for me. I told her I had to talk to Kopa about something, and she said I could find him by the promontory. I pushed all recent events out of my mind, and nuzzled Nala, heading to the promontory. I saw Kopa lying down on the pinnacle; I noticed his head in his paws. I approached him cautiously, due to the narrow ledge.

"Kopa?" He turned around to me, His face matted and tearstained. Realization hit me like a boulder, and I went over to him. "Kopa, can I talk to you?" I asked gingerly. I ddin't want to make him feel any worse than he did right now. He nodded his head; I took that as a yes and went on. "Does this anything have to do with Vitani?"

"Yes. I deserve it," He said, obviously drowning in self-loathing, "but that doesn't make it any easier to handle." He said, sighing. "What do you deserve Kopa, what happened?" I asked sitting down next to him. "Well, you see Vitani… well, she almost knocked Lati off this ledge yesterday, and she broke down, I suppose her emotions were still high after the water incident." I noticed him shiver after that comment; whether in rage or sorrow, I didn't know. "He comforted her; but I only saw him comforting her, and got... well, jealous." He said, hanging his head in shame, "I know what you said about jealousy, and how it turned Uncle Scar into a monster; but I couldn't help myself." I almost began tearing up myself at this point; I hated to see Kopa in this kind of condition. Gods know I was in the same condition all those years ago, after I believed it was my fault my father was dead. Kopa continued, not noticing my own state, "Anyways, I let that emotion take over; when I confronted Vitani about the incident later, she was STILL with Lati. I blew it completely; I yelled at her, and hurt her badly." At this he choked up, and had to regain his composure. "I assume Lati comforted her again, and she basically gave me the friend speech." Kopa was choking up even harder than before, "She asked _me_ for my consent for her to be with Lati, and I gave it! Now she just pities me, and that's it!" He spat, his body racking with silent sobs.

"Kopa." I said firmly. I noticed him look up at me, "It's true you did hurt her, but no one ever deserves the type of pain you feel. I can't say I know how you feel; but I know that you still love her, otherwise you wouldn't have given your consent. Just remember this; sometimes things take time, and there may even be a few sidetracks. However, if what your mother saw between you was correct, and seeing as I married her, she must know what she's talking about." I said, finishing my speech. I left him there to think it over, and went about my business.

**Zira's POV:**

I lay at the entrance to the main den, looking out at the sun. My plan was almost ruined! Since Vitani was now with Haraka's cub, Lati, I had to think of another way to get this to work. As I laid down on the den floor, brooding pensively, slowly an idea formed in my mind. But first, I would have to talk to my former pride members. I got up, and headed back into the cave. "Uchungu! Haraka! Mganga! Heshima!" The four lionesses opened their eyes, yawned, and walked groggily over to me. "What is it now, Zira?" I narrowed my eyes, and told them, "There's something I never told you about how lost my dear mate, Scar..." The lionesses heads immediately raised, as they looked at me with full attention. This was going very well. My tone and expression became a mixture of sorrow and anger as I said my next few words, "Our _dear_ King Simba killed him for the throne!" The lionesses gasped in unison. I continued, my voice raised heatedly, "Scar had been ruling well for five years, when Simba had to challenge and kill his own uncle; leaving me mateless, and my cubs without a father." I paused for effect; expressions of sympathy and anger were blatant on my friends' faces. "I have brought you here for one purpose, and one purpose only; to depose and kill Simba." The lionesses were looking rather cautious now, and Haraka piped up, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, forcing into exile is one thing, but murder-" I cut across her sharply, "I lost my only love because of him! An eye for an eye, or rather a life for a life I say!" But Heshima, wise as ever, interjected, "But it may be necessary to just exile him if things don't go as planned; he has much backing in this pride, and I'm sure Queen Nala would rip us to shreds if we actually killed him."

That calmed me down a little. "Then we must tread carefully on our path; but nonetheless, he cannot be allowed to remain king. I want my revenge... that he pay for his crime! But I agree with you; we cannot kill him. WE will rise against him, and we will do whatever we must to ensure the peace and justice of the Pridelands!" I looked around at the four expectantly. "What say you? WHAT SAY YOU?" The four growled in response. My plan was going to work after all...

**Nala's POV:**

I noticed Simba come back later than usual from his patrol. Thank gods for that; I could wait any longer to tell him my good news. I went over to him and nuzzled him softly, purring. He returned the nuzzle, and we locked eyes, his amber gazing into my sapphire. "Simba, there's something I need to talk to you about." I said, walking next to him. We laid down next to each other, our tails entwined. "What is it, Nal?" he said, wondering why I was acting so happy. "Simba, I'm- well, we're going to have another child." He just looked confused for a second; he could be so dense at times, but I loved him anyway. So I rephrased my statement, "Simba, I'm pregnant." I said, letting the news out on him. His reaction was quite comical; I saw his face jump from confusion, to shock, to complete and utter happiness. "Wait, are you serious?" he said excitedly, looking as if he were about to burst. "Yes, I'm serious Simba." I said, laughing and playfully nudging him. "I love you Nal." He said, beaming again.

"I love you too, Simba" I said. He took his forepaws and brought me into a tight embrace. We sat there silently, watching the sun set and the stars come out.


	13. Setting the Plan in Motion

**DISCLAIMER:** if we were infringing on copyrights we would be jailed by now!

**Well, everyone this story is wrapping up; only a few more chapters left, and then onto the sequel!**

** Zira's POV:**

In the weeks that followed, we searched for every type of opportunity to get at Simba; but it always seemed that he was either out on patrol or with Nala. Speaking of which, the rest of the Pride had seen little of our dear queen lately. Suspicions rose and in time we had pinned down the one rumor that seemed plausible; Nala was pregnant. Perfect; this way we could kill two birds, or in this case cubs with one stone. I unsheathed my claws in anticipation. S_oon Simba; very soon you will be mine!_ I walked off to assemble my allies.

**Kopa's POV:** It was hard the first few weeks; and it's still hard now, but Vitani and I had regained some discernable relationship between us. We still spoke, and I even learned to accept Lati, unwillingly I might add. I may never be able to forget her, but I have at least moved on to the point where I accept the consequences of my actions. Besides, with mom being so... well, irritable and with Dad trying to fix that, I had to cope with my own problems. I noticed a few of my friends at the waterhole and I decided to join them. Over time Nikoso had actually become one of my best friends and confidants along with Karina. They had become the brother and sister I didn't have. Along with them was the rest of the gang, even her... and Lati. I set my feelings aside as I did every time this happened, and just sat down, picking up on the conversation. Apparently there had been some recent activity between Zira and her old pride members; we all thought nothing of it seeing as they were old friends, but I couldn't get the nagging thought out of my head.

I asked. "You don't think they'd try anything… rash do you?" Upepo looked at me bluntly, and he spoke for all of them when he said, "Hey, just remember these are _our_ parents you're talking about, Kopa." Not sternly, but with enough vigor to get the point across. I needed to change the subject. "So how is hunting practice going, Karina?" I sighed, having dodged a major bullet. I needed them on my side just in case something happened. The conversation dragged on, and I fought down the occasional urge to say something whenever Lati or Vitani nuzzled each other. I gave my consent but that doesn't mean that I have to watch it. After about the 5th time I decided to leave on account of having an errand to run. It wasn't entirely a lie; Dad did ask me to go out to Rafiki's tree to get some herb or whatever for Mom. I thought back to that day everything had gone wrong again, and if I had to do it over I would've just stayed asleep. _Hmm… sleep sounds pretty good right now; maybe I'll take a nap on the way back._ I should've been paying better attention to where I was walking, because I tripped over a rock and got somewhat of a nasty scrape on it. Inwardly cursing myself I put pressure on it and grimaced slightly; this was going to be a very long walk indeed.

**Zira's POV:**

I finally arrived at the designated meeting spot far beyond the border of Pride Rock, and away from prying eyes. "I assume you are wondering why I have brought you here again. Well, if the chance was ever in our hands to put our plan into action it is now." I paused dramatically, looking for signs of unease in the lionesses; there were none, so I continued, "Nala is pregnant, and can therefore do _nothing_ to protect Simba; Hehe is tired and weak from being up all the time with Nala, and with Kopa gone no one will be the wiser." They were all giving me undivided attaention; this was certainly going to work. "First, we must find out where he is then we follow him and ki- I mean, _dispose_ of him, so that the only so-called royals left are Nala and Simba! Are you ready to execute this plan?" They were silent, and now looking a little wary. I raised my voice to a slight threatening tone, "If you are having second thoughts, let me be the first to tell you this; I will have no qualms about exiling you, _and_ your cubs to different sections of the Pridelands if you oppose me!" I waited for a challenge. They were silent, faces set in iron determination. _Good, Good..._ "Now are we ready?" I said in my most charismatic voice. I only nodded my head and smiled amidst the responding growls. Now to find Kopa…

**Vitani's POV:**

I smiled and watched Kopa leave, happy that at least we had salvaged out friendship after all this time. I just wonder if we could've salvaged more…

I was brought out of my thoughts by a nuzzle from Lati. No, we couldn't have; besides, I'm happy with the way things are right now. I returned the nuzzle and let myself get drawn back into the conversation, but something Kopa said kept nagging at me. I knew my mom was vengeful but she wouldn't… no, she couldn't. Nonetheless, I found myself leaving the group and saying goodbye to Lati to go find Nuka; if anything was going on he would know. Just because mom beat him doesn't mean he didn't know why sometimes. I started my search in our den, but it was completely empty except for the remnants of last night's kill. I turned around only to see Lati standing in the entrance of the cave. Once he saw me looking at him he darted off for now apparent reason; naturally, this sparked my curiosity and I pursued him.

After about ten minutes of running I heard a sound much like hyperventilating. I turned around and saw Lati having what looked like a panic attack. I went over to him and calmed him down. "Lati, what's wrong?" He shakily looked up, raising his head. "Can you tell me?" He shook his head no. "Why? Lati, you can trust me with anything."

"I-I-I think Kopa's in danger." He said after he had calmed his nerves. "Danger? What do you mean danger, all he did was go off to Rafiki's." I said, my mind starting to race.

"Yes, but isn't odd that he's not back yet?" He said, trying to keep from hyperventilating again. "So he probably stopped for a nap, you know how he is." I said, trying to lighten the mood. My attempt was to no vail; I just became even more nervous; what had happened to him?

"No, Vitani, you don't understand; Kopa was right. I heard them talking, and Kopa and his parents are in danger!" he said, frantically trying to convince me. His breath was going ninety miles a minute, and he looked like he was about to faint. "Slow down a minute! You heard _who_?" I said, trying to process what was just told to me. "Our parents, 'Tani! Kopa was right; they were plotting against his parents." He said, his head drooping. "How long have you known?"

"Ever since I overheard them a few days ago, I didn't know how to tell you so I just kept it quiet. Now Kopa and possibly everyone else is in danger because of me!" he said, breaking down. In all the time I had known him, I had never seen Lati cry. Much like when he comforted me all those weeks ago, I nuzzled him and wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked up gratefully, "I'm sorry, 'Tani; I-I don't know what came over me. I-" he started to stammer out. "Lati," I said, putting my paw on his mouth. "I don't hate you and I still love you; but now we have to go help our friend, right Lati?" I said, trying to get him to move. He looked up and said, "Right! Shouldn't we get help first though?"

"There's no time for that! We have to get to Rafiki's now!" I said, picking him up and practically dragging him until he found his legs. Hold on Kopa; I'm coming!

**Kopa's POV**: I had finally gotten to Rafiki's tree and gotten the herbs. After he had patched me up to the point where my leg was only an annoyance I started out for home. About halfway there I fell asleep; I woke up to the sound of growling.

**Yes, a big cliffy! I know we're evil, but stick with us please; 4 or more reviews equals another update. Till next time, Brasta and Strike out!**


	14. Choices

**Kopa's POV:**

I turned around, terrified, to see Zira in front of me, an evil leer on her face. My hunch had been right; she was planning something. While she was glaring at me, I realized something very important; she was planning to kill me. Not to injure, not scratch or maim; but to _kill_ me. I shrank back as she began circling me, evil chuckles escaping through her bared teeth. I'm not normally that scared, but give me a break; Zira wanted to _kill _me, almost certainly very painfully. "Well, well, little prince; it seems you're all alone, where no one can find you! _Perfect." _She chuckled a little more, then continued speaking; though I wish would have hurried it up already. I recovered a few shreds of defiance, and spat, "Dad will find you and stop you, or Vitani will find me and warn him!"

Zira just laughed more, pure delight shining in her eyes; I knew then she was going to enjoy every minute of my death. She was revenge-crazed; I could see it as she continued circling me, looking up at the sky and away from me for a few seconds, "Scar, this is for you, my love! I will restore your bloodline!" She looked back at me, hellfire burning in those crimson eyes, and said the most chilling and harmful words I have ever heard in my life; "Vitani has played her part well." Before I could even react to the statement, she leapt at me with claws extended. She knocked me onto my back, and began slashing at my fur with wild abandon.

I shrieked as lines of burning pain were sent racing up my body; but I was overwhelmed a far, far worse pain. _Vitani had betrayed me all along. _Everything we had had together was a lie; she had just gotten close to me so Zira could kill me. That hurt worse of all; worse than the agony as blood, my blood, flew around me; a soul-wrenching, searing paroxysm of white-hot anguish as I felt the world fade away. I welcomed death at this point; hell, I was _begging_ for it. But the torture went on, my mind and body racked with pain.

Gratefully, after a brief amount of time and much blood loss, a strange lethargy overtook me; was this the prelude to death? I hoped so. I was still vaguely aware of Zira still wounding me, of my blood, my life-force leaving me, and of the emotions in my head; but I was slipping away. I heard a confused, dull combination of sounds as I retreated into my consciousness, where the pain was even less immediate and menacing. I floated around in a boundless black space, surrounded by pinpricks of light. As I slipped away even further, the pinpricks grew larger and larger until I surrounded by blinding white light...

**Zira's POV:**

I stared down at the unmoving body; I had done it! There was nothing that could stop me now, not even Simba… I nodded to my pride members, signaling that we should leave before my daughter shows up. We went to find a good hiding place to strike Simba at his weakest; the mourning of his son.

**Vitani's POV:**

_Where is he? He could be hurt or worse! No, don't think that Vitani! Don't even think that for a second…_ Lati, apparently reading my thoughts, said while running beside me, "We'll find him, Vitani; I promise you we will!" _Yes, we will find him; but will he be alive?_ was the only thought I had as we raced towards Rafiki's tree. When we got within sight of the tree I saw something that I would never forget; Kopa's body. I came to a dead stop in front of him. I looked down at a mass of unmoving fur, rent with bloody gashes. I stared for a few seconds, completely overwhelmed; this was what had become of Kopa? Something in my heart snapped at that moment; unable to do anything else, I just broke down and started crying, throwing myself to the ground in anguish. We were too late! My best friend was gone. If only I had run faster… maybe I could've… I kept thinking of ways to blame myself for his death, mentally beating myself again and again. After I had controlled my sobs, I heard a small voice whisper weakly.

"Vitani?" I looked down to see that Kopa had spoken. I looked down at Kopa, but he closed his eyes. I looked too Lati on my right, keeping my panic reflex under wraps as best as possible.

"Lati, I-I need you to get Simba and warn him! Mom and the others should be on their way back; I need you to beat them to him, and bring Simba back here to get help!" I said, my voice becoming stronger.

Lati nodded, "Okay, Vitani." His face took on a look of guilt reminding me strongly of Kopa, and he said weakly, "Vitani, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault…" He kissed me on the forehead before he sped off.

I went back over to Kopa's beaten body, and broke down again. I began to look towards Kopa, pleading with him, as if my voice would bring him back, "Kopa, please don't die, please! I need you, Kopa; you're my best friend and confidant." He became limp and fell back, the his amber eyes closing... "Kopa, please don't leave me!" I shrieked tearfully. After that, I was finally at a loss for words; I just lay there, crying. I looked up towards the heavens, silently pleading to whatever deity happened to be listening at that time, _O God, please! Don't let him die; please bring him back!_

**Kopa's POV:**

The first thing I remember is no pain. I woke up in a strange room, entirely and spotlessly white. Was I dead? Is this what heaven was, just a total blank void? Engrossed in my thoughts, I almost jumped when I heard a voice coming from behind me, "You're not dead, Kopa." I turned around, and saw what looked like a bigger version of my dad approach me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Mufasa. I am your grandfather, but for now I guess I am also your guide." He said, smiling at me.

"What do you mean my guide?" I said, my ears twitching slightly; my grandfather had a particularly deep and resonating voice that put my feline hearing a little on edge.

"You have a very important decision to make, Kopa." Mufasa said, his face growing serious.

"What decision?" I asked, becoming confused.

"You see you have a choice. You can either come with me and join the Great Kings of the past in Heaven; or you can go back to those who love you on Earth." He said.

"You mean I can go back?" I asked. "Yes, that is exactly what I mean." He said, smiling slightly. "And things will still be the exact same?"

"Yes my grandson, nothing will have changed."

"Then I choose heaven. There is nothing left for me down there; the love of my life and best friend betrayed me, resulting in my death, You saw how I died; there is no reason for me to go back!" I shouted, despite the nagging voice in my head that said go back.

"Before we leave allow me to show you something." Mufasa said, motioning to a pool of water that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the white floor. I followed him, and looked in, gasping at what I saw. "What do you see?"

"I see Vitani; but she's crying, and all I can hear is her wanting me to come back." I said, guilt building up in my chest. "That is your reason for being here... and that is your reason for going back." Mufasa said gruffly. "But Grandfather, you heard what Zira said; Vitani was the one who ultimately led me to my demise." I said, but not as strongly as last time; all I could feel in my heart was remorse and empathy, I was still looking at the water.

"Kopa, you and I both know she did not intentionally do anything! Look at her! It was her soul crying out for you to come back that brought you here. Will you deny her that? Can you go on into the afterlife knowing you were the reason she was scarred?" Mufasa said, the pool started showing scenes of Vitani as an empty shell, only whispering my name and intermittently crying, with only Lati to try and comfort her. The idea of her in that much misery was too much for me to bear.

"NO!" I said, swiping at the pool with my paw. "That can't be true; she loves him! NO ONE needs me down there."

"Very well then." Mufasa said, giving a disappointed sigh. He opened a portal and gestured towards it. I looked at the pool one last time. It showed scenes of Vitani and I together; watching the sunset, the day she saved me in the waterhole, and other happy memories from my past.

"NO, I am going back!" I said, screaming. My desire to leave was completely overridden by my determination NOT to leave Vitani like that. "I-I just didn't realize what was happening. Please let me go to her!" I screamed, begging as I ran towards the pool.

"Then go." Mufasa said. He growled, making the pool ripple. I jumped in headfirst, feeling as if I had just jumped into a fast-moving river. I careened and moved in every direction completely out of control, until I suddenly was submerged in a pool of silvery light. When I broke the surface, I found myself lying down in a pool of blood, MY blood. But, oddly enough, I felt no pain at all. "Vitani?" I said, whispering her name in the hope that she'd notice.

**Zira's POV:**

Vitani had sent Lati to get Simba for help; this meant there would be more than just him, and we decided to move farther away. But at least I could kill him before he can banish me. I surveyed the scene with relish, thinking, _Finally, REVENGE WILL BE MINE!"_

**Vitani's POV:**

"Vitani?" I looked up from my weeping to see Kopa looking up at me through half-lidded eyes. At first I couldn't believe that he was alive, but I felt him grasp my paw. I began gushing out tears anew, but this time they were for joy.

"Kopa! I can't believe it you're alive!" I said, squealing. He quickly shushed me and told me to keep quiet.

"Vitani, I need you to do something for me." He said quietly.

"Anything." I said matching his volume.

"I need you to not tell anyone I'm alive." He read my shocked expression. "Look, Tani; your mom is still alive, and even if her plan fails she will still attack me and kill me. You can't even tell my dad. No one must know I'm alive."

"But-" I began to say, then closed my mouth, "Okay, Kopa; I'll do it. But where will you go?"

"I'll find out when I get there; right now, Vitani, remember; my dad can't suspect a thing." I nodded my head in agreement. He closed his eyes, and I started to cry again. It wasn't acting or preparing for Simba's arrival; it was because I knew that even though he lived, I'd probably never see him again. I bowed my head in my misery, wailing to the sky.

**Simba's POV:**

I was waiting for Nala to get over one of her more violent mood swings when I noticed a furry blur crash into me. I waited for it to get up and looked at it apprehensively. The blur, who I recognized as Lati, started spluttering out words. "Kopa-Vitani-Hurt-Zira-Mom-Help!" he kept on speaking incoherently.

"Whoa, calm down there!" I said, not expecting what was coming next. "What's the matter?"

"Sir, Kopa has been hurt or killed by Zira and my friends' and mine parents. There's a plot against you and stage one was Kopa. Please hurry, I don't think he's going to make it." He said, adding the end bit softly. The only things I heard were Zira, Kopa, and dead, but that was enough. I let out a growl alerting the lionesses. Within a minute they were at my side. "Lead the way!" I shouted letting the cub take point. I don't know how long we ran, but the sight I saw was horrific; my nightmare had come true. My son, my little Kopa, was lying dead or unconscious in a pool of his own blood. My brain had temporarily shut down while repeating one single thought; _This can't be happening!_ I sprinted the rest of the way to my son's body. I noticed Vitani make room for me as I nuzzled him, licked him, did anything I could to wake him up; he wasn't moving. I looked at Vitani; her tearstained and woebegone face said it all, so I didn't check for a heartbeat. All I did and all I could do was break down and cry. My son... my only son... was DEAD!

**Zira's POV:**

From where we were we could hear what was going on, but I could see well enough that the time to strike was now. I gave the signal to my friends; we stalked up to Simba and his pride and when we were within earshot we rushed them. The air filled with screams of rage and anger as our two sides clashed. I made my way through the fray to where Simba was guarding Lati and Vitani. All I saw in his eyes was hate. We circled each other, both of us waiting for an opportunity. Simba growled and struck first, knocking me to the ground. As he moved closer I tripped him, taking that moment to press my claw to his throat. I should've killed him then and there, but I wanted to savour this moment. I wanted to let him know he had failed the moment Scar was murdered. I noticed all the lionesses had surrounded us, but they had kept the cubs out of this, I saw them run away, probably to get their friends. No matter; I had my prize. "Simba? How does it feel to lose a loved one?" I said, relished every minute of his pain, "How does it feel to know that someone murdered them? How does it feel, Simba? Tell me!" I said, pressing down on his throat harder.

He spat and said, "I already know what it feels like! Zira, you and Scar are both abominations that should never had existed! I let you live and stay in the Pridelands after you had sided with him, and this is how you repay me?" He was about to growl until I pushed down hard enough to close off his windpipe.

"Now Simba," I said, lowering my voice to an evil simper, "We wouldn't want you to give out the wrong impression would we?" I moved my claws, letting him breathe again. "Now you were saying?"

"Go to HELL!" he shouted in rage, turning the tables on me. I should've killed him when I had the chance.

**Simba's POV:**

I used the trick that Nala had always used and flipped Zira over. I stared down into her face, hate burning in my eyes. I opened my mouth to rip out her throat but something stopped me; a few somethings to be exact. "Stop!" I turned around to see Vitani and all the outlander cubs with her. Vitani was the one who had shouted, looking at me tearfully, "My best friend and my father are dead; now you're going to kill my mother, too?"

"Stay out of this!" I said, bringing my gaze back to Zira. However, knowing the cubs were there I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So I did the next best thing. "Zira, I exile you and all other lionesses who stood with you to the Outlands!" There was no vote; my word was law and no one else was going to challenge me. I let Zira up and spoke again, "However, the cubs and their parents are allowed to stay if they reswear their l loyalty to me." I said. I noticed the loyalist lionesses go join Zira and motioned for their cubs to follow them. All but Karina went. I gave Zira one last look and said, "Leave!" with as much anger as I could muster; but with a heavy heart, I knew I had had just more or less sentenced those cubs to death...

I picked up Kopa's body and we went our separate ways. "SIMBA! Hear this! We are NOT finished yet!" I heard Zira yell, cackling madly as we headed back to Pride Rock.

The next day, I sat through Kopa's funeral service, conducted by Rafiki, with a heavy heart. I looked at Nala, and saw the tears running down her face as the strains of the traditional funeral chant rose from mouths of our fellow pride-members. "_Memory eternal... Memory Eternal... Memory... Eternal_... "

I nuzzled her gently before looking down at her stomach, "I know we just lost Kopa, but at least we have the little one." Nala looked up at me, "What do you want to name her?"

"Kiara."

**Kopa's POV:**

After I was sure everyone was gone from where my parents left me, I climbed out of the cave-tomb I was in. I headed out into the Outlands until I found Zira's new home; a giant collection of termite mounds. I snuck past the other lionesses and cubs, surprised to see Vitani standing nearby, alert. I motioned for Vitani to come over. She walked over, tearfully, "Kopa- I don't know what to say. I-"

I cut her off. "Vitani, I know this counts for nothing right now, but I love you. I always have, I always will." And with that, I set off into the night, going wherever my paws would take me.

**Yes everybody; this story is over. But stay tuned for more from Strike and Brasta; the completion of this trilogy, _**The Lion King III: The **Pridelands Reborn!_**


End file.
